scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty info box
CofS Freezone Name: Joe Jones or Keokuk Org Type: Individual/Center/Org etc. Registered as: Whatever or leave blank Address: 123 Any Street, Anytown, Anyprovince, Anyland Telephone: usual Time zone: GMT -8 or +3 or whatever E-mail: your_email@provider.com Website: http://www.whateverwhatever.com Hours open: State hours; or N/A ED/In charge: Name of the head cheese Contact: Who to call # F/T staff: # full-time staff; or N/A CofS training: up to Class IV, MCSC etc. FZ training: + Class V etc. CofS auditing: up to Clear, L 10 etc. FZ auditing: Section I-III etc. 12.5 hrs cost: $whatever or "See price" for CofS Level 0 cost: $whatever or "See price" for CofS Services delivered: Rough idea of what's available Pretty info box explanation Pretty info box explanation Who can have a pretty info box? Anyone who delivers Scn services, even an assist, can have a pretty info box if they want one. The primary purpose is to be able to locate delivery resources, both CofS and Freezone, not for vanity. So there are two places to put the pretty info box: *If the person/group is available right now to deliver service to paying customers, it belongs in the main wiki space on the most appropriate page, most likely under the person/group's name. *If an individual is not available right now to deliver service to paying customers, it should go on the individual's user page. If the individual is not available right now to deliver service to paying customers, and does not wish to have a user page on Scienowiki, then no pretty info box either. It is fine to move it from the individual's user page to the main wiki space and vice versa as circumstances change. If a person does not deliver Scn services, then it would not be appropriate to have a pretty info box here. Making a pretty info box for someone else It is OK to do this but only as long as the person concerned doesn't mind. If someone is quietly delivering in the Freezone they probably won't appreciate having their personal details freely available on the Internet. Similarly, someone openly delivering in the CofS field might not appreciate their details being placed in Scienowiki, cheek by jowl with non-persons. Can the boxes be customized? This is a wiki, so anyone can change what they want. But the purpose of these boxes is to standardize the presentation of basic information that a stranger is likely to want to know about a delivery resource, and if the data is presented differently the purpose would be lost. There is plenty of other space on a page in which to present additional information. For example, the colors are light blue for the CofS and orange for the FZ. Why? They are distinctively different, but are both connected with spiritual enlightenment. A visitor can see at a glance if the individual/group concerned is CofS or FZ and leave at once if it is the wrong one. If someone makes the color red or yellow or green, that instantaneous recognition is lost. What to put in the little boxes First, delete either the light blue CofS heading or the orange Freezone one, so that only one is left. And delete the matching light blue CofS line or orange Freezone line at the bottom that links to this page, explaining the pretty info box. Then edit each line as appropriate: *Name: The name by which the person or group is most commonly known. *Type: For CofS entities, just choose one of Individual/Group/Mission/Class V org/Celebrity Center/SH/AO/Other. For FZ entities, it would probably be best to put either Individual or Center. *Registered as: This is for individuals, and means the Scienowiki user name. This is so that there is a user page for the pretty info box if the person is not available as an auditor. *Address: This is for the street address, or approximate geographical location. *Telephone: If a number is being provided, make sure it is a full number and not just a local number. *Time zone: Express this in terms of Greenwich Mean Time/Universal Time, i.e. GMT -5 or UTC +8 or whatever. *E-mail address: How to contact the person/group by e-mail. Give more than one if applicable. *Website: Only if the person/group has their own; don't put Yahoo, say. *Hours open: Regular hours open for business; or put N/A if not delivering anything right now. *ED/Person in charge: For an org this would be whoever is there acting as Executive Director, not the posted ED who's off at Flag training. For an individual or group it's the person who is running the show. *Contact: This is the person a stranger would ask to speak to, like a receptionist or the equivalent. * # F/T staff: Number of full-time staff, just a rough indicator of how small or big the place is. For this purpose, "full-time" means 35 or more hours of work a week. *CofS training: This is for training done in the CofS. For an auditor, this would be auditor class, like Class IV or Class VI or however one normally answers the question "Training level?" in a Scientology environment. For an org, this would be the class of the highest practicing auditor in the HGC. C/S quals would also go here. *FZ training: This is for formal checksheet training done in the FZ, not CofS. If the training is "read some stuff on the Internet and audited it OK" by all means give the details in the main article, but not in this info box. *CofS auditing: For an individual, just answer this point as one would normally answer the question, "Case level?". For a group or org, put down that of the guy in charge. *FZ auditing: This is for auditing received in the FZ. Note that one cannot receive "OT levels" with that name in the FZ; one can only do "OT Levels" in the CofS. *12 1/2 hours cost/Level 0 cost: For CofS delivery resources see Price. In the FZ, just give the standard rate you charge. If it varies too much, put Please call. *Services delivered: That is self-explanatory. If it is hard to give the details, write Please call or something. *Photo: Photos are preferable but are not mandatory. They should of course show the subject of the pretty info box and not be some random image. For an individual show head or head and shoulders; for a building show an external view. Upload them in the usual manner, but please make them exactly 233 pixels wide; and make sure the copyright fits in with the licensing allowed on Scienowiki (i.e. don't just rip photos off the Internet). The reason for the exact width of the photo is to keep the formatting looking neat. You can download "The GIMP" free image-processing software, and this makes it easy to scale your images to the correct size. If you don't have a photo to use, the default building photo is Image:Diorama~233pxwide.jpg and the default individual photo is Image:Ak‑mak~233pxwide.jpeg (this one is .jpeg not .jpg). Categories A category appears in a box of categories at the bottom of any page that has at least one category noted. One specifies a category by putting the "Category:" followed by the name of the category, and enclosing the whole thing in double square brackets. One can search an entire wiki for all the pages belonging in any one category, and they will all be listed out alphabetically. This is where the pretty info box gets really useful. It is important to list out at the end of the page with the box the categories that apply. The most important is one (not both!) of either Category:EU available auditors or Category:EU not available auditors or similar for WUS, EUS, CAN, UK, ANZO, LATAM and AF. This is so that someone searching for somewhere to get auditing in EU can immediately narrow down the search by going straight for the Category:EU available auditors. When someone changes from being available to not available, or vice versa, this category should be updated as well the pretty info box being moved. The other categories follow. Substitute the other continental areas as applicable. When the number of available auditors gets too many, then it will become necessary to have narrower categories, like states or provinces, but for now continental areas should work. Similarly, these categories do not include all possible variations of auditor training completed. It would make it too unwieldy to do so and is designed to be a rough guide only. But the page that contains the pretty info box can always have a detailed section devoted to what exact training and experience the auditor has. Category: Cont auditor *Category: WUS auditor: This category is for auditors in WUS of any level below that of a modern Class IV. It includes book auditors and those trained to deliver assists. It is a widely-inclusive category, but does require having actually applied the tech to another to a good result, not just having read about it. Category: Cont available/not available auditor *Category: EUS available auditor: An auditor in the EUS who is available right now to paying customers for some kind of auditing below Class IV, including assists or book auditing. *Category: EUS not available auditor: An auditor in the EUS who has been trained to deliver some kind of auditing, of whatever level, but isn't available to deliver any to paying customers right now. Either this category or the one before it should be included if the person has completed any tech training at all. Category: Cont Class IV auditor *Category: LATAM Class IV auditor: This category is for auditors in LATAM who are checksheet trained through Class IV, and able to audit at the level expected of a graduate of those levels. Category: Cont Class IVplus auditor *Category: EU Class IVplus auditor: This category is for auditors in EU who are checksheet trained through Class IV, further checksheet trained through additional courses but not through Class VI, and able to audit at the level expected of a graduate of those courses. Category: Cont Class VI auditor *Category: ANZO Class VI auditor: This category is for auditors in ANZO who are checksheet trained through Class VI, and able to audit at the level expected of a modern graduate of those levels. This would include all regular Class V actions, all regular Class V Grad actions, all prepared lists below Clear, Int RDs, etc. Category: Cont Class VIII auditor *Category: CAN Class VIII auditor: This category is for auditors in CAN who are checksheet trained through Class VIII, and able to audit at the level expected of a modern graduate of that course. This would include all regular Class V actions, all regular Class V Grad actions, all prepared lists below Clear, Int RDs, etc., audited at a level of a Briefing Course graduate and additionally a Class VIII grad. Plus the Class VIII understanding and approach on top of that. This is not solely someone who did the Class VIII course thirty years ago. So how does one get a pretty info box to fill out? #Go to the page where you want the pretty info box to be. Open up the edit box for that page. Write , but not in italics, making sure you use curly brackets and not some other kind. Hit "Show preview" and the form code will appear. #Delete the text from the edit page, then copy and paste the form code into the edit box. #Edit the form code, deleting the CofS heading or the Freezone heading as applicable, and the similar line at the bottom, and then replacing each set of "EDIT THIS TEXT" with the appropriate text. #Hit "Show Preview" and correct it if needed. #Upload an image now if you want to. If not, leave the default image to keep the box the correct width. #Hit "Save page". And there you are. Your very own pretty info box.